Anger and Hostility
by gamerchick02
Summary: Inspector Lynley Mysteries: Havers gets angry with Lynley; sex happens, and they almost get found out. Yes, this is smut, and no, it's not for the kids.


Title: Anger and Hostility  
Author: gamerchick02  
Disclaimer: I didn't make any money off of the writing of this fic. BBC and E. George own "The Inspector Lynley Mysteries".  
Rating: M. Yep, another smut-fic.  
Spoilers: None, really. This is just from my imagination…  
Summary: Havers gets angry with Lynley; sex happens, and they almost get found out.  
Notes: Not for the kiddies. Assumes L/H ongoing relationship… Non-canon.

* * *

"You just don't get it!" yelled Havers across the bullpen. Lynley had denied her the chance to interview the suspect. This case had been hard on her. She was emotionally involved.  
"I do get it!" he returned. "You're too involved; this case has gotten into your head. You need to step back and look at this…"  
"No!" She increased her pace across the bullpen, toward his office.  
"Havers!!"

Havers stormed into Lynley's office. "You are so wrong, sir!" she said, forcefully as the door slammed behind her.

Lynley followed; he was surprised to see Havers this angry. She had put him in his place before, and he had deserved it at that point. This just seemed to be an ideological difference; although a huge one. "Havers, I…" He opened the door and shut it behind him. She was standing next to his desk glaring at him with her arms crossed. He noticed that her nostrils were flaring and she was squinting at him. She looked like she was ready to fight. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
"I'm fine, sir." She spit out the last word. "You don't seem to care about what I need."  
"All I asked was…"  
She cut him off. "No. You were implying that I… I…"

Lynley started to approach her. He smiled a little bit, and touched her shoulders with both of his hands. She was tense and angry. Her whole body was piqued. He looked into her eyes. She looked down and away from him. She was still angry with him; furious, in fact. It was at that moment that he pushed her against the back wall of his office. In one swift motion, he reached above her and closed the blinds.

He pinned her against the wall, and kissed her lips roughly. She was reluctant at first, but then her body started to betray her mind and kiss him back. She closed her eyes and let her mind shut off. She also let her hands snake around his back. "Mmmmmmmmm…" she groaned.  
"Like that?" he breathed.  
"Yessssss…"

He was pressing himself into her. His body was reacting to the sheer closeness of their bodies. The kissing wasn't hurting either. He slid his hands under her shirt and touched her stomach. He raised her shirt above her head and pulled it off. She smiled at him. This was his cue to continue.

The feel of his hands on her skin was wonderful. He was doing wonderful things on her neck with his mouth. He nipped her skin slightly and his tongue soothed where his teeth were.  
"Wait…" sighed Havers.  
"Huh?" asked Lynley.  
"Tommy… I want to see you…"  
Lynley smiled. He stopped pinning her and let her hands slide under his shirt. He shuddered; feeling her hands on his skin was divine. She pulled on his shirt and managed to slide it over his head.

Now neither of them was wearing shirts. Havers was, of course, wearing a bra, but Lynley had nothing on top. He bent in again and kissed her, roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth.

She could tell what he wanted. She'd been with him before, when they both were angry; they had just never done anything at the office. She even still called him "sir" when they were at the office. But now… now they were together, doing something they did often at either of their homes… but never at the office.

His hands were all over her bare skin. She shivered with excitement; she knew what would happen next and she was prepared. He released the clasp on her bra, and threw it over on top of their shirts. Lowering his head, he kissed her again.

He was thinking about one thing, and that was how to do this without making much noise. He slid his hands around her front and undid the button and zipper on her pants. She pressed herself against him, feeling his length. "Barbara," he whispered, "You are breathtaking…"  
"Thank you, sir," she smirked, and in one smooth motion, she undid his pants and ran her hand along his length.

Lynley's eyes slammed shut as he was being felt up by Havers. He leaned his head back and just let her run her small, cool hand along the length of him. He let out a purely masculine grunt as she ran her thumb over the head of his dick. She smiled, and whispered in his ear, "Shall we lie down?"

"Mmmmph," he answered. His eyes darted to his desk; there was hardly anything on it. It seemed like a perfect surface to take a lover.

They moved over to the desk; Lynley had her lay on top of it. He slipped his pants and underwear the rest of the way off, throwing them almost violently across his office. They landed near the bookshelf. Havers did the same; her clothes landed in a heap on top of his.

He positioned himself on top of her, and slid himself home. He took a breath in and held it; only releasing it when he felt her groan.

She groaned in pure pleasure. He paused while he was inside of her, and only moved when he was sure she was ready. She let him know by wrapping her legs around his back and pulling him closer to her. He started in on the perfect rhythm they had been working on the last few weeks; the rhythm that would make both of them lose their minds in a matter of minutes.

Havers was getting close; she could feel the tightness in her lower abdomen, as well as all of her back muscles tightening up, preparing for release. Just then, Lynley whispered in her ear, "I love you, Barbara," and that caused her to lose all control of her body.

Lynley's rhythm started to speed up and get more erratic. He was getting incredibly close to his impending release and he buried his mouth in the crook of Havers' neck. His release hit him with a force he wasn't expecting, and it was all he could do not to cry out.

He came to rest on top of her. He kissed her tenderly and propped himself up on his elbows. He continued kissing her; her neck her lips, and her eyelids.

Havers sighed, "Mmmmm".  
Lynley opened his eyes and saw her. Her eyes were closed, her lips were parted, and her breath had been taken away. All of a sudden, her eyes shot open, and she had a look of panic about her. "What's wrong?" Lynley breathed into her ear.  
"I think I heard something."

Lynley's eyes widened with the same fear that Havers had. He glanced at the door. He couldn't remember if he'd locked it. He heard another knock.

"Lynley, are you all right?" questioned Winston through the closed door.  
"Uh, yes, I'm fine."  
"What about Havers?"  
"Oh, she's fine too."  
"Anything you need?"  
"No. We're fine." Lynley rushed around to find his clothes that were carelessly thrown aside. He found Havers' shirt and tossed it back to her. She put it on quickly. He did the same with his. He also found Havers' pants and underwear and tossed them back to her. Clothes were flying through the air with reckless abandon as they found pants and underwear and returned them to their rightful owners.

Havers looked at Lynley. "Tommy," she said, "your hair and… yeah." She walked up to him and smoothed his hair out. He looked disheveled, but totally adorable.  
"You look rumpled too," he said. He smoothed her hair out, and also ran his hands over her shirt. He stole one more kiss from her before he opened the door.  
"Sir… Havers?" asked Winston. He suspected something; both of them had been taking time off work.  
"Yes, Winston?" asked Lynley.  
"Uhm. Nothing, I guess."  
Lynley smirked at Havers. With any luck, Winston was none the wiser, but knowing him, he knew.


End file.
